Il Principe e la Principessa
by Principessa the Ripper
Summary: The Vongola Famiglia’s Elite Independent Assassination Team – was full of absolute and completely psychopathic persons. It was something that was well known throughout the mafia — so why was it that I had to be categorized with them? Belphegor/OFC HIATUS
1. Il Principe e la Principessa

**Notes:**

'_Italics_' = German

'Regular' = Italian

I mean this as in, when my OC is speaking and it is in _italics_, then it means she's speaking German. And when it's in regular font, than it means that she is speaking Italian. Technically speaking, they're all speaking Italian and not English, but I'm just doing this as a reminder so that everyone will know. I'm not a fan of putting something in the actual language and then having to go back and put the translations so I'm just going to do it this way. **  
**

**Il Principe e la Principessa**

The Vongola Famiglia's Elite Independent Assassination Team – was _full_ of absolute and completely psychopathic persons. It was something that was well known throughout the mafia—so why was it that I had to be categorized with them? Looking down at the piece of paper in my hand, that stated '**TRANSFER**' in big bold letters at the top, I could only grit my teeth and wonder, what the _hell_ the Vongola IX was thinking. Whilst most people would have taken it as a compliment to be sent to a team that had _'elite_' in their name, I only took this as a personal insult and blow to my ego. "_He's just asking for me to get killed, isn't he?_" I groaned as I clutched the paper tighter and resisted the temptation to crumble it up and throw it away. For the past two weeks, I had been vacationing in Deutschland with my parents, and it was today that I had received word of the latest catastrophe in my life.

I was of mixed genealogy on both accounts of my parent's background – though it was my mother who would ultimately be the reason why I had decided to become a Mafioso. She was pureblooded Italiano; whilst my father was pureblooded Deutsch. It was my grandfather – her father – that had relations with the Vongola and had introduced me to the Vongola IX, at the age of seven, when I had spent a summer with him. It was then and there that I had decided what I wanted to be. Most kids had said they wanted to be a doctor, lawyer or athlete – I always stated that I wanted to be a mafia member. Naturally, I always got in trouble for it with my parents, but I never strayed from my dream. By the time I was nine, whenever I went to my grandfather's house in Sicily, I would be trained by him to become the best Mafioso that I could be. At fourteen, once I had officially moved from Deutschland, I was formally given the title of a famiglia member of the Vongola.

I was sixteen now, and you can only imagine how angry I was at the prospect of being sent to live with some of the most insane -- _and brutal_ -- people I thought existed. "_What the hell was he thinking?_" The words escaped my lips in a growl, but I kept my need to destroy something at bay and instead turned around and looked at my mother who had called my name. She was currently standing in the entrance way of our home. "Yeah, Mamma?" I called back, switching to Italian since she preferred to speak her native language when at home. My voice was strained and I hoped she didn't notice. I didn't want her to know about the transfer – she was already upset enough, that I had left home at such an early age to go to school in L'Italia – or at least, that was what my parents thought. The last thing she needed to know, was that I had joined the mafia and as of today, was officially an assassin for said group of people. Imagine learning that your sixteen year old daughter was going off to live with a bunch of brutal murderers in less than a week? She would have had a heart attack and my father would never let me live it down.

"Come, lunch is on." She smiled, her brown eyes, that I had adopted from her, shining. That was another prospect of my mother that I could not stand at times. The look she had in her eyes made me want to burst out into tears when I was hiding something from her, because it was so innocent and loving. For a woman her age, she surely did not act it, and I sometimes had to wonder how in the world she had come to get married, let alone become pregnant with me. She was just too sweet.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back in reply, before shooting a smile her way just so that it could off-set my voice. Despite the fact that I may have been able to be seemingly impassive around my enemies, my mother was a completely different story. The one true weakness I had that topped all others was my parents. I cared for them too much; which was a bad thing in my line of occupation. Only just turning back around, when I made sure she had gone back inside, I folded up my transfer paper and slipped it into an inside pocket of my jacket, before biting my bottom lip. Going to live with the Varia was not going to be easy -- I had to prepare myself.

**Author's Note: I don't think there is much I need to say except that updates will be irregular and I would _really_ appreciate it if you would leave a review, if you're going to put this on your favorites or alerts lists. I've had a _ton_ of people who have added my other story to either their favorites or alert list and _do not _review. There is nothing that ticks me off more than that. I can stand not getting reviews but doing something like that just irks me beyond _belief_. So _please_, if you're going to do that than take the time to review. It won't take long and it doesn't have to be a whole story; it's just the thought that counts, so _please_. **


	2. Mission One

Mission One

I stared up at the castle that was before me, a thin black eyebrow raised, as my stare began to become harder and my bag slightly slipped from my grip. The seven days that had led up before I was transfered were the most painful days of my life. I couldn't even thoroughly enjoy my vacation because I was so angry! The Vongola IX had promised me a position in protecting the future Vongola X, when the time had arrived! He had never mentioned anything about some side project! And though I would have liked to think that he had just sent me for some training of sorts, I was positive that that was not the case. If it had been, then I wouldn't have been given the title of assassin just as soon as I had been transferred to the Varia. They probably would have given me some lackey job that would include me having to get crap for the higher ups. Clenching my jaw at the thought, I gripped my bag tighter, before storming up the marble steps that led to the entrance of the Varia Head Quarters.

The least they could have done was given me a welcoming person -- but it was apparent that even such a small prospect as that was lowly beneath them. How the hell was I supposed to find my way around? I didn't even have a clue of what I was supposed to do when I arrived; let alone where I was supposed to go. "And let's not forget that I'm now the only female Varia member in probably history! That's just fan-fucking-tastic." I stopped in front of the huge intimidating entrance doors, whilst trying to recall the names and ages of the members. The leader was named Xanxus, but I wasn't too sure about his age. Then there was Lussuria, who might have been in either his late twenties or early thirties, Levi A Than, who was probably around that range as well, an Arcobaleno named Mammon, then Superbi Squalo was who was probably in his middle or early twenties. I squinted my brown eyes in concentration. It felt like I had named off all of the prospective members of the Varia, but then it also felt like I was missing someone, because I could have sworn that there were more of them than that.

"Tch, if I can't even remember them, then they're obviously not that important," Shrugging my shoulders, I shifted my bag and slid the strap onto my shoulder before pushing the door open. I didn't think they'd mind if I just walked inside, it wasn't like they weren't expecting me, right?

Oh, how wrong I was.

Narrowly missing a dagger that flew towards me, once I stepped inside, I watched as the offending item flew out of the door before turning abruptly and looking around. The entrance way was completely devoid of life but I knew better. Knives just didn't fly out of nowhere, dammit! Letting a curse escape my lips, I jumped to the right and dropped my bag when another one came out of nowhere and imbedded itself into the entrance way door. Didn't they know that I was supposed to be coming here as a representative? '_Knowing them, they probably either didn't get the message or just plain flat out ignored it. The dumb asses_,' I thought to myself before stopping and pulling a piece of paper out of my jacket pocket. "I've been sent here by order of the Vongola --" My sentence was cut short as another blade flew out and nailed the paper in my hand to the wall behind me. My brown eyes widened in incredibility. How dense could they get?!

"Shishishi, so the newbie has great reflexes? How endearing," a voice called out.

I wasn't too sure where the voice had come from but I did know that it creeped me the hell out. It even made a shiver race up my spine which, was a surprising feat enough, considering I had been taught to fear nothing. I wasn't supposed to freak out in even the most terrifying of situations. Whomever this person was, I could tell that I didn't like them at all. But then again, I had said that the Varia was full of crazy people didn't I? "M-my reflexes have nothing to do with this!" I yelled out, finally finding my nerve. Turning around swiftly I pulled my transfer paper from the wall before holding it before me once more, "You know who I am!" As if the orange dying will flame from the Vongola IX wasn't enough proof?

Before I could get anymore words out, a figure landed before me and snatched the paper from my hand. "The prince knows who you are," the blond grinned before scanning over the paper -- or so I assumed, seeing as how his eyes were covered by his obnoxiously long bangs, "I was just merely seeing if you were more entertaining than the last one they sent." His words were nonchalant but I couldn't help but take a small step away from him and it wasn't because of his attitude either.

"Follow me,"

He didn't wait for me to reply but instead began to walk away, causing me to stand there dumbly as I watched him. One thought was so throughly embedded in my mind that I couldn't help but stand there looking like an idiot. I had thought things were bad before but they had just all of a sudden gotten ten times worse. What the hell was he, of all people, doing here?!

**Author's Note: This chapter is short but hopefully the next ones will be longer. Once again, updates are irregular, this was just a spur of the moment thing since I already had it written out and had to change the POV from 2nd to 1st. Um, I think that's about it. Reviews are love, don't forget to leave them!**


	3. Mission Two

Mission Two

My grandpapa had a lot of connections -- and when I say a lot of connections, I mean a hell of a lot of connections. He's probably the most well known man throughout the mafia that isn't a mafioso. To be honest, I don't know how that works out but it just does. He could be considered a liaison of sorts though he doesn't side with just one particular famiglia. The fact that I joined the Vongola was just an action of chance. I could've easily pledged allegiance to the Chiavorone or Bovino famiglia; given the chance to meet their bosses. But I didn't. Instead, I'd had the pleasure of meeting the Vongola IX. And we all know how much of a life changing experience that turned out to be. Regardless though, Grandpapa had connections and that meant at times whilst I was training in Sicily he would take me on the business ventures or formal affairs that he would attend. I can scarcely remember the first one I attended because I was so distraught about going. Despite the fact that I had started training at such a young age, I actually quite liked it and I wasn't too happy about taking a week or two off to socialize with a bunch of aristocrats, while dressed up in something pretty.

I didn't have a problem with dressing up -- I just didn't want to go somewhere that didn't catch my fancy. But in the end, despite all the arguments and fights I would put up, I had to go and I suppose it wasn't as bad as I expected. After that first night, I didn't mind them as much once I started going more often. It was around the fourth or fifth event though, that I'd had the pleasure of meeting two particular blond males that would reign havoc on my life for a few weeks. That particular trip we'd made was by far the lengthiest one and I had _not_ enjoyed it _at all_. I wasn't sure if it was because of their attitude or just their demeanor but Rasiel and Belphegor had to be the most annoying duo on the planet. At first, it had been hilarious watching them duke it out against each other but I suppose after a while they decided that it would be more entertaining to join forces and make my life a living hell.

The list of things they did to me in those weeks were endless and I'll never forget them. After all, I'm the type of person that can hold a grudge forever -- and when I say forever -- _I mean it_.

[Two Hours Later]

"Well, here we are. If there's anything you think you'll need than don't hesitate to take it up with the Boss." he stated, turning to look at me with an almost bored look.

That blond -- Belphegor was his name -- had all but abandoned me just as soon as I had arrived in the conference room where Xanxus was. I had spent the better part of an hour standing there as he sipped on a glass of wine and stared off into space. It wasn't until I had dared open my mouth that he actually took notice of me and sent me the most menacing glare before spitting out an insult. The words were too vulgar for me to even think of repeating in my head. But regardless, after a very bad attempt at an introduction, a lackey had come to collect me and take me to my room. Even though I could tell that Xanxus wasn't too happy about me being here, I was at least thankful that I had gotten a room all to myself. I don't think I would've been able to bare it if I had to share it with someone. So far, I think I was the only female in this building.

"You mean Xanxus?" I turned to stare at him in incredibility, wondering if he was being serious or not. The last thing I wanted to do was go back to that man if something here was wrong. Was he even aware of how low the chances were of me being granted my wish if I did do that? "You're not serious."

"Oh I am," he shrugged before turning and leaving the room -- a slam of the door being my only warning that he was gone.

It was almost too hard for me to comprehend that even the lowly lackeys in the Varia were just as rude as their assassin counterparts. Xanxus being a complete jerk was no surprise to me, but the guy who had escorted me here being a jackass was a total shock. He'd probably thought that just because I was a female I was completely incapable of doing anything for myself. Well, he was wrong! And I was going to prove him wrong; I was going to prove _all_ of them wrong. I had not been given the title of assassin just because I had direct connections to the Vongola IX. No, I had been transfered to the Varia because of my _skills_ and _not_ my connections. And if anyone thought otherwise and wanted to cross me because of that, well, they were going to be in for a big surprise. Throwing my bag onto my bed, I moved to sit down on the other side of it before taking my cellphone out of my pocket and flipping it open.

I didn't even have to punch in any numbers but instead pressed the number two and quickly pressed the talk button. I put my phone up to my ear and waited as the dial tone went off, "Hello?"

"Papa!" I exclaimed, once my Grandpapa picked up. "Papa! I'm in hell! You have to get me out of here! That kid with the twin, Belphegor was his name! Do you remember him? He's here at the Varia! He's an assassin for the Varia! I knew nothing about this! Why didn't you tell me? You remember how much of a pest he was during my childhood? Him and his older brother brought me nothing but pain! He's going to ruin everything for me -- "

"Calm down, child," he interrupted me, a small bout of amusement evident in his voice, "Of course I knew that he was there. But that shouldn't effect your your performance there. I thought that I taught you better than that. You've been trained to let nothing get in your way and this is merely one of those times where you have put those lessons to use."

I scowled, "That's beside the point, Papa! I don't _want_ to be here. I should be in Namimori helping Reborn train the Vongola X. I was promised that I was going to be given --"

"The Vongola IX is a man of his word. Do not let me _ever _hear you talk about him in such a manner. Do you understand me?" he scolded, his voice laced with venom.

I paused, "Yes sir, but --"

"It is as I have said. Do not doubt the Vongola IX. He has made a promise to you and he will fall through with it when he sees fit. Until then, you will stay where your post is and you will learn to not complain about it." He didn't bother to wait for me to reply and instead hung up the phone.

I growled and stared down at it before throwing it onto my bed in anger. Some was going to die before I even got to the end of this month and it was not going to be me. That was for damn sure.

**Author's Note: Ugh! It's horrible! I hate this chapter but I wanted to post _something_ since I got so many positive reviews. Urm, sorry if this disappoints you all. I haven't been able to write that good lately for some reason. I had this streak for my X-Men story but that was killed as well just as soon as I posted the last chapter. The only reason why I was able to get this out was because I'd had most of this written after I'd posted the last chapter. Oh, dear. But anyways, I hope that you guys will still leave reviews~! They mean a lot to me! So please show some love! I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out 'cause I've got the ACT to study for, school work, online courses, and an RPG website that I have to have a certain amount of posts made for in order to be promoted each month. Honestly, I don't know how I manage to get this all done but...well...erm...okay I'll just shut up now and leave you guys to...y'know, leave reviews. *Hint**Hint***


	4. Mission Three

**Opening Note: Finally decided to stop being lazy and update this story. Harhar, ironically enough I'd already had this written though when I wrote it I don't even remember. Sorry that it's so short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. **

Mission Three

I shifted from one foot to another. How was it that I was in this predicament once more? Had I not seen this man less than two hours ago? What could he possibly gain from sending another lackey to come and retrieve me so that I could be brought to his office once more? I had been standing here for twenty minutes. He was doing the same damn thing he had done to me when Belphegor had brought me here. I stared at the glass of wine in his hand. He sipped it once or twice every few minutes or so occasionally. But that was the only movement that he made. His legs were propped up on his desk and he was still staring off into space. I wouldn't have minded the situation as much if he would've at least been polite enough to give me a damn seat. It was as if he was testing my endurance once more -- waiting to see how long it was going to be before I broke.

My upper lip twitched. From what I had heard about this asshole I wouldn't put it past him to do some crap like that. Letting out a small breath I turned my attention towards the area he was staring at. It was a decorative vase perched atop a mantel. It looked priceless, I could tell from the craftsmanship and the design. My grandfather had tons of things like it inside his house in Sicily. He had quite the knack for art -- a stereotypical trait for an Italian man -- but it was nonetheless one that was still there. I couldn't help but wonder if Xanxus was the same way. He certainly had a taste for fine wine, I knew that much, but when it came to other things, I didn't know much about him.

He was a complete enigma.

"Your name?"

His voice shocked me and I jumped once I heard it. I still wasn't used to hearing him talking. The first time I had come to see him I had heard more curse words escape his lips than actual words and the berating was brief. It couldn't have been considered a conversation. More, I believe, he had just wanted to see what was being forced into his highest ranks.

"Veronique," I replied.

He made a small noise but nothing more and instead took a sip from his wine glass. I held back a groan. And here I was thinking we were actually getting somewhere! All he had wanted to know was my name? He could've learned that information from the papers he'd been sent about my transfer! I'm sure the Vongola IX would've had my name printed inside them. What could he gain from learning that fact from me when he probably knew it already?

"Your accent," he began.

I perked up at his voice. Perhaps he wasn't going to just have me stand around after all?

"It's strange. You're not Italian." he finished.

I puffed up at the declaration. "I'll have you know -- "

"It wasn't a question, trash." he growled before glaring at me. His red eyes were menacing and I couldn't help but shrink inwardly. This man was intimidating.

Another silence invoked and I looked down at the plush carpet I was standing on. It would seem that there was no pleasing this man either. Jeez, I was really starting to question the Vongola IX's faith in me. Had I done something wrong to upset him? Did he hate me now? Was I sent to the Varia as the ultimate punishment to whatever I had done to deserve such cruel treatment? I was a sixteen year old girl! What good did he think would come out of sending me to this place? And Grandpapa, he had let them do this! He'd had no qualms against it either! I had never seen him act like that. He was usually so protective of me. I never would've thought in a million years that he would've allowed such a thing to happen. He'd always said that he had my best interests in mind and I had trusted him fully up until now. How the hell was putting me here in my best interest?

The sound of leather squeaking made me peer up and I stared as Xanxus brought his glass of wine to his lips before hesitating and staring at me. "Tomorrow morning," he said before taking a sip.

I blinked, "Tomorrow morning?"

He scowled, "Be up early tomorrow and down in the Entrance Hall before the sun is up. Now leave me,"

He didn't have to tell me twice and I repeated his words in my head before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. I was a nervous wreck on the inside though on the outside I had made sure to be as stone faced as possible. To be honest, I would have been lying if I said that it was as simple as it sounded. The feat alone was easier said than done. Letting out a breath once I was in the hallway I looked to the right and then the left before frowning. Where the hell had that lackey gone?

**Remember! Reviews are love! **


End file.
